Devices and systems exist that allow a shift point for a vehicle to be identified based upon the revolutions per minute (RPM) of the engine of the vehicle. The conventional devices and systems also have an input for vehicle speed in order to support gear dependent shift points. However, these features are typically available in an expensive and complex full race computer which is not a small compact unit. There are also conventional systems that provide a dumb light to indicate a shift point, but these systems require the dumb light to be plugged into another unit that computes the RPMs of the vehicle which means that these systems are not self-contained and require some connection to an existing unit.